The Right One
by Brokenheart05
Summary: Nino asks Alya out on a date but she rejects him. Adrien is there to provide his best friend some comfort. Adrino (Adrien/Nino). Please read and review. Now changed to a multi-chapter due to high demand.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I am not one to write a story out of spite but to be fair I was writing this anyway and a certain DJWifi fan gave me a push with her pushiness (heh I made a pun) so yeah uh here we have it. Also to thank for this is a person who yelled at me for shipping this pairing and annoyed the crap out of me. Now changed to a Multi-chap, think of this as a Prelude._

* * *

 **1\. We'll Get Through This**

Adrien hated it when he got late to school due to one of his photo shoot appointments or other stuff his father set out for him but today he hated it more than ever. Because today he had told his best friend to tell Alya how he really felt about her and had wanted to be there to make sure everything went okay with that cause he knew his best friend did tend to stammer when he liked someone.

However, due to this last minute appointment he had been unable to make it on time. When he entered the school, he automatically felt as if something was wrong because Marinette was on her own looking quite nervous and Alya and Nino were nowhere to be seen. Oh no…either things had gone great or they had gone really bad. Trying not to think the worst of the given situation, he moved towards Marinette.

"Marinette?" Adrien said. "Where are Alya and Nino?"

Marinette flushed a little. "Alya and Nino went to talk about something awhile back and then Alya rushed to class and Nino looked upset…I'm not sure what happened but I feel bad for Nino. I want to talk to Alya too though…" She was looking at the floor as she spoke to him and Adrien frowned, heart sinking. He had been the one to encourage Nino to finally ask Alya out on a date considering their time locked up in the cage but maybe it had been a bad idea.

"I'll talk to Nino," Adrien promised her. "You go ahead and ask Alya what's wrong ok?" Waiting for Marinette to nod, he headed inside the building looking around for Nino. Finally he found the other sitting on a bench outside of class, playing music on his headphones and looking somber. Despite the tense situation, Adrien couldn't help but smile at the fact that his friend was using his music to distract himself, it was just like him. He sat beside the other, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Nino looked up, pausing his music and taking off his headphones. "Hey dude. What's up?" He tried to smile but it came out shaky.

Adrien smiled a bit, slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry I was late. I got caught up in something because of my dad." His smile fell as he took in his friend's somber look. "What happened?"

Nino shifted a little bit. "She doesn't see me as more than a friend. I shouldn't be surprised I suppose…I'm not exactly good looking or the guy any girl would go for but I really did like her."

Adrien frowned, not liking his friend putting himself down like this. "Dude, I disagree. You're perfectly attractive!" Nino raised an eyebrow and the blond flushed, realizing the implications of his words after he had said them and he quickly tried to correct himself. "W-what I meant was any girl would be crazy to reject an amazing guy like you...and I don't think attraction is the issue." He sounded like Marinette right now with how much he stammered and how red he was but on the plus side, it got Nino cracking up into laughter.

"Dude!" Nino said trying to hold back his laughter as Adrien glowered at him through a red face. "You should see how red you look in the mirror right now."

Adrien playfully scowled and shoved him. "Oh shut up!" He pouted but became serious as Nino did stop laughing and wrapped a supportive arm around him. "Don't give up, bud. I'm sorry things didn't work out but maybe she just wasn't the person for you. The right one will come along."

Nino managed a small smile. "Thanks Adrien. At least I tried right?" He was glad his best friend was there for him and for now, having his friend by his side was enough.

Adrien squeezed his shoulder. "We'll get through this, bud." He knew his friend was upset but at the same time, he knew Nino was stronger than he looked. _And this is without being a superhero too._ Becoming Chat Noir made him strong but Nino was strong without the costume. Alya just hadn't been the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I didn't expect for my one-shot to become such a success but I'm glad to see the Miraculous fandom has some good fans out there who can appreciate another pairing than the Love Square._

* * *

 **2\. I Always Will Be**

Marinette looked up, glad to see Alya finally take a seat besides her in class and turned to her. "What was all that about Alya? I thought you liked Nino!"

"I do," Alya said sighing. "But we were okay as we were…making things official I'm not so sure about that…I was kind of okay with us being friends with benefits and all that. I mean, Nino's nice and everything but not for a committed relationship." Unfortunately as she was saying the last part, Adrien and Nino walked in. Nino's face fell hearing those words and Adrien placed a hand on his shoulder, sending a slight glare in Alya's direction.

Marinette was a little surprised at this and for once overcame her shyness to send Adrien an apologetic look, unsure of what to say. "I see…Alya, I just hope you know what you're doing." She ended the topic there as the class began.

Nino sunk into his seat and tried to focus on class. He could feel Adrien glance his way in concern but he didn't look back, too muddled up in his own thoughts. He didn't understand. Alya did like him but she didn't want commitment. He was only good for friends with benefits? He knew he wasn't good enough…Adrien was just being a good friend by saying otherwise. He didn't really know what happened in class but he was glad when it was over. He and Adrien walked out of school in silence. It felt as if the silence was so thick that a knife could cut through it.

Adrien squirmed uncomfortably. He hated thick silences. It reminded him of the time his mom disappeared and he didn't like that, especially when his best friend was so upset but what could he say to end this silence? "Nino please say something man…" He hated how unsure his own voice sounded but he hated seeing Nino like this. The silence continued and for a moment, Adrien wondered if Nino had even heard him when the other finally spoke.

"Am I only good for passing time?" Nino said so quietly that Adrien had to strain to hear him clearly. "Is that the only reason we're friends too?"

"No!" Adrien cried horrified that his best friend would even think that and getting odd stares from people who were nearby so he lowered his voice. "Nino, Alya doesn't know what she's missing out on – I don't know what's gotten into her, even Marinette seemed shocked about it too." His best friend didn't respond and this made him even more concerned so he reached out grabbing the other by the shoulders and shaking him gently. "Please listen to me, bro. Please. You're not just there for time pass and I'm really glad to have a friend like you. I wouldn't want anyone else as my best friend."

Nino finally looked at him and thank the lords, he gave a small smile and at that moment, it flooded Adrien's heart with relief.

"Thanks Adrien," Nino said sounding a little better. "I'm sorry…for worrying you, it's just Alya's words…"

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not sure what's going through Alya's head to be honest but I do know that she's wrong about you. Maybe if she thinks that way that she never deserved you in the first place." In all honesty, he felt a bit annoyed at Alya for making his usual cheerful friend doubt himself the way he did because he didn't like seeing his confidence shatter.

Nino's smile widened ever so slightly. "Thanks man, really I appreciate it." He noticed Adrien's car had arrived. "Your ride's here."

Adrien shifted. Right now, he wanted to invite Nino over but knew his father didn't like him all that much but even then…he wanted to break the stupid rules and oppose his father for once. "Will you be okay? I can get my driver to drop you home first."

Nino shook his head, waving his best friend's concern off. "Don't worry about it. I have to run some errands first and then I'll head home so you go on ahead. Thanks for being here."

Adrien smiled at him supportively. "I always will be." He squeezed his friend's shoulder before hesitantly pulling his hands away and after looking at his friend last time, he headed towards his car.

Nino sighed a little. He was glad to have Adrien as a best friend too, considering usually the model boy was good at hiding things such as worry and concern but he had been really worried right then, he could tell and he hated to bring such concern to his dear friend's face considering he always wanted him to be happy. He begun walking home, not even noticing the sound of the footsteps following him until he had turned a more deserted corner and frowned, spinning around. "Whose there?"

A small laugh was heard. "You're not very observant are you little DJ?" A boy who looked around his odd with jet black hair and icy blue eyes stepped out. The way he looked at Nino made the other feel as if he were looking right through him.

"W-who are you?" Nino stammered, trying not to shiver at the strange gaze of the boy. He wasn't sure what it was about the boy but there was something that made him feel quite vulnerable and he really didn't like that feeling. He pulled himself in a defensive position, putting some distance between himself and the boy.

"Name's Diego!" The boy chirped sounding like any normal boy but the look in his eyes was almost lecherous and predatory, his eyes sparkling. "Alya really isn't very nice is she?"

Nino blinked, caught off guard by the mention of Alya all of a sudden. "You know Alya?"

Diego gave off that strange laugh again. "Not personally!" He hummed a small bit. "But I saw how she pushed you aside earlier as if you were just there for time pass. It was quite rude in my opinion." As he talked, he slowly got closer to Nino but by the time the boy had realized it, Diego had already closed the gap between them.

"That is none of your business!" Nino cried, feeling a little scared at how little the gap between their bodies was and he attempted to shove the boy off. "Get away from me."

"Now now little DJ, don't be that way," Diego almost crooned, stilling his wrists with one hand. "I can treat you so much better. Other people are just using you. Even your friend Adrien…you don't need him. You don't need anyone. I'll be everything you need."

"No let me…" Nino attempted to protest but before he could even try, Diego had moved even closer, capturing his lips with his own. Horrified, the DJ's struggles increased as he tried to push off the overwhelming weight but he was useless against the other. His eyes watered…who was this person? He didn't know. All he knew was someone was kissing him and it wasn't Alya. He continued to struggle so he was beyond relieved when Diego pulled away, even though his mind was confused and muddled.

Diego gave a soft giggle. "We belong together, little DJ. I'll take you out on a proper date later!" He ran off and Nino shivered, touching his lips and feeling the disgusting taste of the other boy's lips on his own as well but wasn't sure what to do. Should he go home? Call someone? He knew it would be hard for Adrien to come but he needed him right now. With slightly trembling hands, he dialed his best friend's number. It took a few rings but then Adrien picked up.

"Hello?" Adrien said.

"H-hey Adrien," Nino said shakily. "I-I know it's hard for you…but can you come pick me up?"

"Nino, what happened?" Adrien said noticing the shake in his voice. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Hurt? He wasn't sure if that was the word to describe it but Nino did feel very uncomfortable right now. "I-I…sort of, I guess. I don't really know how to explain but can you?"

"Of course," Adrien replied immediately. "I'll get Natalie to cover for me. Can you give me directions?"

"Y-yeah," Nino agreed, taking a shaky breath to try and compose himself as he instructed his friend on how to get to where he was. He hoped Adrien would come soon before Diego had a chance to come back…


End file.
